love love love
by Lee JinAe
Summary: ku lelah menunggumu yang terus bersikap dingin padaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika hatiku beralih pada orang lain


Tittle : love love love

Author : Mrs. Lee

Cast : baekhyun, channyeol, luhan, sehun

genre : romance (maybe)

warning : typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC

disclaimer : cast milik orang tua mereka dan tuhan, kecuali baekhyun. Baekhyun milik author :P #plakk.. tetapi, cerita aneh, abal, bin gaje ini adalah murni milik author stress nan gaje pula ^^

Summary : ku lelah menunggumu yang terus bersikap dingin padaku. Jangan salahkan aku jika hatiku beralih pada orang lain.

Don't be silent readers and plagiator nee ^^

Cekidot

^baekhyun pov^

Sudah sebulan ku terbaring disini. Sendiri dan sepi. Ruangan putih yang didominasi oleh bau obat-obatan ini telah menjadi rumah kedua bagiku. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku menderita lemah jantung dan radang paru-paru dari kecil, maka dari itu eomma dan appa selalu over protective terhadapku. Aku mempunyai sahabat yang dari kecil menemaniku, selalu bersamaku disaat ku sedih dan bahagia. Dia juga yang menyemangatiku untuk tetap menjalani hari-hariku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Namya Park Channyeol. Channyeol selalu menjengukku setelah ia pulang kuliah. Jadi karenanya aku tidak terlalu kesepian disini. Kalian Tanya tentang orang tuaku? Mereka sibuk dengan perusahaan yang sedang mereka kelola. Mereka hanya mengunjungiku setiap akhir pekan. Walaupun begitu aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabat mereka, namanya Oh Sehun. Ia seorang namja yang tampan, tinggi, putih, dia juga kaya dan cerdas. Sekarang Sehun bekerja dikantor appanya sebagai pengganti sang appa yang sudah tua. Siapa sih yang tak menyukainya? Menurutku dia namja yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna, ingat HAMPIR. Yaa~ meskipun Sehun orang yang dingin dan tak peduli akan sekitar, tapi kurasa itu malah menjadi daya tariknya.

Tak seorang pun tau tentang perjodohan itu kecuali keluarga kami. Bahkan Channyeol sahabat terbaikku pun tak ku beri tahu. Kalian mau tau alasanya? karena aku tak berharap banyak dan tak terlalu menginginkan perjodohan tersebut walau sebenarnya aku mulai menyukai namja tinggi itu. Aku merasa Sehun tak pernah menganggapku sebagai namjachingunya. Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menemuiku apalagi menghubungiku kecuali saat dia dipaksa eommanya. Selama aku dirawat mungkin hanya sekali ia mengunjungiku itu pun dengan orang tuanya. Sehun juga tak pernah mengatakan tentang isi hatinya padaku. Jadi aku tak tau apa ia menyukaiku atau tidak. Itu juga dikarenakan kami jarang bicara satu sama lain. Kami sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Haaaaahhh~ siang ini kenapa lagit begitu indah ya? Apa langit cerah untukku yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Yup… besok aku diizinkan pulang oleh uisainim karena katanya keadaanku sudah semakin membaik. yeeaahh…

Cklek…

"anyeong baekkie-ah.." kata seorang namja menyapaku. Ku alihkan pandanganku yang awalnya menatap langit ke arah pintu dimana kulihat sang penyapa sedang tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku. Segera ku keluarkan senyum terbaikku.

"channyeollie…!" teriakku gembira. Ia tampak kaget dan langsung menutup telinganya.

"aigoo.. kau ingin merusak bass telingaku eoh? Aish.." ujarnya yang mengambil tempat disampingku sambil masih sesekali mengusap telinganya. Apa begitu mengerikan teriakanku?

"hehehe.. mianhae. Tapi kurasa kau harus meralat perkataanmu tadi. Biasnya yang ada orang bilang gendang telinga bukan bass telinga.!" kataku sambil memperhatikan wajah kesalnya.

"itukan biasanya baekkie-ah, nah ini luar biasa karena sebelumnya aku juga mendapat SERANGAN yang luar BIASA..!" ujarnya dengan menekan kata serangan dan biasa.

"hehe.. mianhae.. tadi itu hanya refleks. Dari pagi aku sendirian disini, eh tiba-tiba kau datang itu berarti aku punya teman..!" ujarku menjelaskan.

"jinjja? Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan nih. Biasnya aku datang kesini yang ku temukan hanya wajah murung. Sekarang kenapa situasinya berubah 270.000 derajat yah? sampai teriak-teriak gaje segala. jja ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa eoh?" pintanya yang mengetahui kalau ada yang berbeda dariku.

"hmm… aku lagi senang yeollie..aku…"

"ne ne.. aku tau chinguku ini lagi senang, tidak kau katakan juga aku tau kok. Yang aku tanyakan alasan kenapa kau bisa terlihat sebahagia ini?!" jelasnya, yang buatku geram.

"YAKK! Jangan motong dulu donk, aku belum se…"

"siapa yang motong, aku hanya menyela kok" katanya dengan nada seperti anak-anak dan wajah innocent yang dibuat-buat.

"sama saja babbo, sekali lagi kau potong ucapanku akan aku adukan sama xiumin hyung!" ujarku dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar. Ku lihat ia bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapanku.

"hehehe, baekki-ah jangan adukan ne, tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanyanya.

"hmm… besok aku diizinkan pulang yeollie. Uisainim bilang keadaanku sudah sedikit membaik, tapi syaratnya aku harus check up 2 minggu sekali." Ujarku senyum menandakan betapa bahagianya aku. Akhirnya aku akan terbebas dari rumah sakit ini.

"omo! Jinjja? Chukkae baekkie-ah, apa orang tuamu sudah diberi tahu?"tanyanya.

"belum, nanti akan kuberi tahu mereka, atau mungkin tak akan ku beri tahu. Karena sepertinya mereka sangat sibuk. Biasanya salah satu dari mereka akan mengirimi ku pesan jika sudah waktunya makan dan minum obat. Tapi dari kemaren mereka belum mengirimi ku pesan ataupun meneleponku." Jawabku dengan nada sedih.

"hmm.. sepertinya mereka memang sibuk. Baekkie-ah, gimana kalau satu cone ice cream vanilla for byun baekhyun yang diperbolehkan pulang?" ujar Channyeol sambil memberiku satu cone ice cream kesukaan ku yang diambilnya dari dalam tas.(?)

"kau memang yang paling tau aku yeolli. Gomabta…" ujarku dan melahap ice cream itu.

^baekhyun pov end^

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja dengan postur tubuh seperti tiang listrik dan wajah bak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit karena disambar petir ketika hujan(?) tengah menatap kedalam kamar rawat yang mereka tempati dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kalian tahu siapa namja itu? Dialah Oh Sehun, namjachingu Byun Baekhyun. Kalian Tanya kenapa dia bisa disini? Inilah rutinitasnya setiap hari. Sama seperti Park Channyeol, namja ini juga mengunjungi Baekhyun setiap hari, tapi ia tak ingin atau mungkin tak berani masuk kedalam kamar rawat tersebut, dan hanya bisa melihat dari pintu yang ditengahnya dilapisi kaca transparan. Sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah mulai menyukai baekhyun, tapi karena keegoisan yang tinggi ia hanya bias memendam perasaannya.

Setelah puas memandangi sang namjachingu, Sehun pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk kembali ke kantornya. Bagaimanapun juga jika melihat namjachingu kita dengan orang lain pasti rasanya akan menyakitkan.

SKIP Besok

"baekkie-ah apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Channyeol yang sedang menungguku memrapikan barang-barangku untuk segera pulang. Yup… inilah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

"ne, yeollie.. kajja kita pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera dari rumah sakit ini dan bertemu dengan Luhan gege. Ada banyak hal yang ungin ku ceritakan padanya yeollie." Ujarku semangat. Ia hanya cekikikan dan mengikuti ku dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Aku begitu bahagia mengingat akan banyak hal yang akan kulakukan bersama chingudeul ku yang tak bisa ku lakukan dirumah sakit. Selama beberapa saat dalam perjalanan kami sama-sama terdiam, sampai suara chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"baekkie-ah, apa benar Luhan gege menyukai namja yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Tanya channyeol yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"ehm.. dari mana kau mendengar beritanya?" tanyaku sambil menetralkan nafaslku yang tiba-tiba memburu. Sesak.

"dari beberapa sumber dan hanya ingin memastikannya padamu, karena ku yakin Luhan gege pasti sering bercerita tentang kehidupanya padamu, begitu pula denganmu" jawabnya enteng dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan.

"oeh, ne. Luhan-ge bilang dia memang menyukai Oh Sehun. Pengusaha muda sekaligus hoobae kita di kampus" jawabku sekenanya. Luhan-ge memang menyukai Sehun sejak awal ia masuk universitas. Sedangkan aku baru menyukainya sejak dijodohkan dengannya. Aku yang sadar akan sesuatu pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada Channyeol yang sedang menyetir.

"yaa, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau menyukai Luhannie-ge? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menggodanya.

"annio, aku hanya tanya saja. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bercerita tentang Sehun. Setiap ku Tanya apa dia menyukai namja yang berna Sehun itu, aku malah disuruh mencari jawaban sendiri." Jwabnya dengan ekspresi polos yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan dan imut(?) disaat yang bersamaan.

"hanya karena itu? Jeongmlyeo?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"tentu saja tidak. Dia berjanji jika aku dapat menebak jawabannya dalam waktu 3 hari dia akan membelikanku rubik keluaran(?) terbaru. Dan akan mentraktirku makan samgyupsal." Ujarnya semangat dan setelah itu kami terus berbicara hingga akhirnya sampai didepan rumah.

Aku turun dari mobilnya dan membawa tas ku masuk kedalam sedangkan ia masih diluar tak tau sedang apa. Ketika aku memassuki lantai 2 dimana kamar ku berada, tiba-tiba Luhan-ge memeluku dengan sangat erat sehingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"baekkie,,,,,,, neomu bogoshiposooooooo… senang melihatmu lagi baekkie-ah" ujarnya

"luh…hann-gehh jang….annh me..meluku…seen..nak..nyah…"ucapku terbata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"hehe.. mianhae dongsaengie, refleks." Katanya sambil nyengir. Setelah pelukan yang membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas tadi, kami bertiga berkumpul dikamarku sambil bercerita dan nonton DVD terbarunya Channyeol : SHAUN THE SHEEP (A: anggap saja chanyeol suka shaun the sheep). Kami tertawa, bercerita dan nonton hingga malam.

"baekkie-ah, kami pulang dulu ne. besok kita kesini lagi." Pamit Luhan gege.

"tapi kan kita baru bertemu, tak bisakah kalian menginap disini?" tanyaku sambil memasang aegyeo ku.

"mianhae baekkie-ah. Kami memang benar-benar harus pulang. Besok kami akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke café ice cream biasa, otte?" tawar channyeol, sungguh tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"nee, yeollie yaksokhae?!" tanyaku memastikan.

"ne, yaksokhae.." ujarnya. Kemudian aku mengantar mereka hingga keluar. Saat diluar ku lihat ada mobil silver yang memasuki pekarangan rumahku. Ternyata itu mobil Oh Sehun. Ada apa dia malam-malam kesini? Kulihat Channyeol dan Luhan-ge juga menatap kearah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"baekhyun hyung, apa mereka sudah datang?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"nugu?" tanyaku yang tidak tahu dengan maksud kata 'mereka'

"eomma dan appa." Jawabnya singkat.

"anniio, mereka belum datang. Tapi tadi eomma sudah mengirimiku pesan kalau kau dan orang tuamu akan datang. Tunggu saja mereka di dalam." jawabku tak kalah dingin dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"hm, arraseo" responnya dan kemudian berjalan melewatiku untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"ke..kenapa Se..Sehun bisa ada disini? Dan dari mana dia mengenalmu?" Tanya Luhan gege menatapku dengan tatapan menuntut. Sedangkan entah mengapa kurasakan pancaran mata Channyeol menyiratkan akan rasa kecewa.

"besok. Besok aku akan menceritakan semunya pada kalian." Jawabkku

"kami tunggu janjimu baekkie. Sekarang kami harus pulang. anyeong.." ucapan Channyeol, terkesan sangat dingin dan tak seperti biasanya.

Setelah mereka pulang aku kembali memasuki rumah dan kulihat Sehun sedang duduk diruang tamu. Ku hendak menyapanya ketika sebuah suara mobil menghentikan semuanya. Aku tau pasti itu mereka. Dan benar saja, itu memang mereka. Setelah semuanya berkumpul acara makan malam pun dimulai. Setelah selesai ternyata appa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang harus membuatku kembali duduk ditempatku semula.

"kami sudah memutuskan, agar kalian semakin akrab bagaimana kalau Sehun tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu. Karena selain untuk menjaga keakraban kalian, kami juga akan pergi ke Tokyo besok, jadi Sehun akan menemani Baekhyun selama kami pergi. Bagaimana? Appa ada yang tidak setuju?" kata appa menjelaskan maksudnya.

"dan kalian hanya tinggal berdua" sambung Oh Ahjussi.

"tapi.." baru saja hendak protes, appa memotong ucapanku.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan. Mulai malam ini Oh Sehun akan menginap disini."

"tapi ahjussi, aku tidak membawa baju kesini. Mian, mungkin besok aku baru bisa menginap" Sela Sehun sesopan mungkin.

"anniya, eomma sudah membawakan keperluanmu chagi. Jadi mulai malam ini kau sudah bisa menginap disini." Kulihat Sehun tertunduk pasrah. Ternyata semua sudah mereka rencanakan sejak awal.

"Sehun-ah kamarmu ada disamping kamar baekhyun. Baekhyunnie tolong antarkan sehun kekamarnya." Perintah appa padaku.

"n..nde.." jawabku dan aku serta sehun langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju lantai 2. Sesampainya dikamar yang akan menjadi kamar Sehun ini, ku buka pintunya dan ku persilakan Sehun untuk memasukinya. Saat aku hendak keluar tiba-tiba..

"gomawo hyung" lirih Sehun yang terdengar hampir seperti bisikan.

"cheonmanyeo" jawabku dan disertai senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahku.

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal berdua dengan Sehun. Dan aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Channyeol dan Luhan gege. Awalnya mereka memang kaget tapi akhirnya setelah aku menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya apa yang kuinginkan mereka mau membantuku. Ingin tau apa yang ku inginkan? Sebenarnya aku menyukai Oh Sehun, tapi sikapnya tak pernah berubah masih sama sedingin dulu. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, dan aku lebih baik memilih untuk melupakannya.

Selama 6 bulan susah payah ku untuk melupakannya akhirnya bisa juga. Tapi sekarang aku malah menyukai sahabatku sendiri Park Channyeol. Rasa yang kumiliki untuk Channyeol terasa berbeda dengan rasa yang kumiliki untuk Sehun dulu. rasanya setiap aku dekat dengan Channyeol terasa nyaman dan membuatku merasa aman bila didekatnya. Dia juga yang membuatku melupakan Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya aku ungkapkan perasaan ini. Tapi apakah persahabatan kami tetap sehangat sekarang jika Channyeol mengetahui perasaanku?

Siang ini aku dan Luhan-ge berada di sebuah café tempat kami bertiga biasa menghabiskan waktu. Tapi sekarang aku hanya berdua dengan luhan-ge karena aku ingin menceritakan keluh kesahku padanya. Hmm mungkin bahasa modern nya itu bisa disebut curhat, atau apalah namanya itu.

^baekhyun pov end^

Tanpa Channyeol dan baekhyun ketahui ternyata tempat selama ini mereka mencurahkan keluh kesah mereka atau tempat curhat mereka itu adalah orang yang sama yaitu Xi Luhan. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui juga ternyata Oh Sehun diam-diam menjadi stalker untuk mereka bertiga dan mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sekarang baekhyun mencintai Channyeol. Itu membuat seorang Oh Sehun marah besar dan berakhir pada satu malam yang menjadi saksi atas kemarahan sehun pada baekhyun.

Malam itu dirumah baekhyeun hanya ada baekhyun dan sehun, serta seorang ahjumma yang biasa membantu di keluarga byun. Suasana diluar saat itu mendung, seperti akan turun hujan deras. Dan tepat pukul 9 seorang namja manis memasuki rumah tersebut yang kita ketahu pasti namja manis itu adalah baekhyun. Sehun yang duduk diruangan atas tepat didepan kamar mereka berdua. Saat ia melihat baekhyun, ia pun menegur baekhyun.

"baekhyun hyung, dari mana saja eoh? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Sehun dingin dan terdengar nada sinis diucapannya.

"aku baru dari rumah Luhan-ge, wae?" Tanya baekhyun tak kalah dingin.

"hh, apa park channyeol juga ada?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"ne wae, kami memang selalu bertiga. Apa ada masalah denganmu tuan oh?" Tanya bakhyun sinis.

Baekhyun sudah bosan dan lelah akhir-akhir ini sehun selalu mengajaknya bertengkar. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa salahnya, tapi sehun terus memarahi dan menyalahkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam puncak atas kekesalan park channyeol dan byun baekhyun.

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali padamu agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja yang bernama park chanyeol eoh?" Tanya sehun lagi masih mempertahankan expresi sebelumnya.

"untuk apa kau melarangku dekat dengan sahabatku?"Tanya baekhyun balik.

"sahabat kau bilang? Sahabat yang kau cintai begitu?" ujar sehun lebih sinis dan suaranya agak meninggi.

"ne, sahabat yang ku cintai. Aku sangat mencntai Park channyeol. Dan betapa bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari semua itu sekarang?" jawab baekhyun.

"lalu kau anggap apa aku byun baekhyun. AKU KAU ANGGAP APA EOH? Kau tau, aku ini namja chingumu, dengar NAMJA CHINGUMU?" teriak sehun didepan wajah baekhyun. Nafas baekhyun mulai tak beraturan. Sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh disaat yang tak tepat. Tapi emosinya terhadap namja yang ada di hadapannya ini membuat baekhyun mengesampingkan semua rasa sakitnya.

"ne, kau memang namjachinguku. Tapi kita tidak pernah saling mencintai. Ingat itu..! kita hanya dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita…!" bentak baekhyun tak kalah keras.

"apa kau bilang? Tidak pernah saling mencintai? Kemana saja kau hyung?!. Kenapa kau bisa bilang kita tak pernah saling mencintai?" Tanya sehun dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"ne, memang kenyataanya begitu. Kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Dulu hanya ada cinta dariku dan kebencian darimu. Hanya ada kasih sayang dariku dan kedinginan serta kebisuan darimu. Apa itu yang kau bilang saling mencintai tuan oh?" jawab baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya nan mulus.

"kau salah.. kau salah besar baekhyun hyung. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. semua sikap dingin ku itu semata-mata karena aku terlalu gugup bila dekat dengan mu. Jadi kupilih untuk bersikap dingin bila dihadapanmu. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu." Ungkapan yang jujur keluar dari hati sehun yang paling dalam dan dengan nada suara yang mulai melembut, Karena ia melihat baekhyun tengah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"hiks.. mianhae sehun-ah. Jika kau mengatakan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin aku masih bisa menerimamu. Api sekarang hatiku sudah memilih namja lain untukku cintai" jawab baekhyun. Mendengar itu sehun tak bisa meredam amarahnya lagi dan melempar sebuah vas bunga ke arah dekat kaki baekhyun. Dan seketika vas tersebut pecah tak berbentuk.

"aku kecewa padamu byun baekhyun. Apa selama ini kau menganggapku boneka yang bisa kau permainkan eoh? Ayo jawab aku hyuung..!" sehun yang kalut itupun mulai berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi dikagetkan oleh suara-suara yang keras, menjadi sesak nafas dan keadaan jantungnya kembali melemah. Dan akhirnya baekhyun jatuh pingsan membuat sehun sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dengan segera sehun membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Dia menelepon orang tuanya dan orang tua baekhyun yang saat ini ada di luar kota. Ahjumma yang tidak ingin tinggal diam pun menelepon Chanyeol dan Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah dua namja yang sedang berlari dengan paniknya dilorong rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Mereka menuju kamar rawat chingu mereka. Mereka berhenti berlari setelah melihat seorang namja tinggi dan seorang ahjumma yang sedang menangis.

"ada apa dengan baekkie? Kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi? Seharusnya kau bisa menjaganya kan?" teriak Channyeol salah satu dari dua namja tadi.

"yeollie tenanglah, mungkin ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya" ujar namja yang satu lagi menenangkan channyeol.

"luhan-ge kau jangan mencoba membelanya!" bentak chanyeol pada sahabatnya.

"aku bukan membelanya yeolie, aku hanya..hanya.." jawab luhan gugup akan amarah sahabatnya.

"hanya apa hah…!" bentak chanyeol yang sudah naik pitam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba channyeol angkat bicara lagi.

"kenapa kau bisa bertengkar dengannya? Kata ahjumma akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bertengkar? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu eoh?" Tanya channyeol dengan datar dan dingin.

"semua pertengkaran ini kau lah penyebabnya hyung" jawab sehun cuek.

"apa maksudmu oh sehun? Jangan coba cari masalah lagi..!" luhan mencoba bertanya.

"annio, semua karena channyeol hyung. Baekhyun mencintaimu begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalian saling suka dan saling mencintai. Aku sudah tahu semuanya" jawab sehun dengan lesu.

"coba jelaskan maksudmu sehun-ah!" pinta channyeol. sehun pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"jadi begitulah awal pertengkaran kami. Sekarang aku merelakannya untukmu hyung. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata sehun, dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan luhan.

"sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya luhan yang melihat ada sebulir air mata jatuh saat sehun berdiri. luhan hanya khawatir melihat keadaan sehun yang sedang broken heart. Dipikiran luhan, sehun akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Makanya dia bertanya sehun akan kemana.(A: lebay mode ON)

"cari minum" jawaban yang singkat lah diberikan oleh sehun. sehun pun menghilang dibalik lorong rumah sakit itu. Perlahan rasa penyesalan, kekecewaan, dan rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. sehun berjalan kemana pun kakinya akan membawanya. Ia tidak tau arah tujuan kemana akan melangkah. Dan akhirnya karena lelah sehun berhenti di tepi sungai han. Ia memandang kedalam sungai dan sesekali melemparkan batu kedalamnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

back to RS

"jika gege ingin menyusulnya silahkan saja. Biar aku yang menemaani baekhyunnie disini" ujar channyeol pada luhan yang sejak kepergian sehun terlihat gelisah.

"nde? Tapi yeollie…" ucapan luhan terpotong oleh channyeol.

"sudahlah, kutahu kau khawatir padanya. Khawatir kalau seandainya ia melakukan sesuatu yang konyol iya kan?" Tanya channyeol.

"ne, gomawo yeol. Aku pergi dulu" pamit luhan.

sungai han

Sehun yang tengah duduk ditepi sungai han merasa ada yang aneh dibelakangnya. Seperti ada sedang memperhatikannya. sehun pun menoleh kekanan dan kiri, tak ada orang. Didepannya pun juga tidak ada apa-apa. Saat sehun hendak menoleh kebelakang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. sehun tersentak kaget. Seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ternyata sipemilik tangan tadi adalah xi luhan.

"kenapa kau bisa disini ?" Tanya sehun pada luhan disebelahnya.

"bisa dong, aku kan punya kaki" jawab luhan enteng.

"apa kau mengikuti ku sampai kesini?" Tanya sehun lagi, masih belum puas dengan jawaban luhan yang pertama.

"annia. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah" jawab luhan lagi.

"yak! luhan-ge, serius sedikit. Mengapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau berada di RS dengan channyeol hyung menunggu perkembangan Baekhyun?" sehun sedikit kesal karena menurutnya luhan main-main sejak tadi, dan tak serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"aku serius. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah dan kemana hatiku akan mengarahkanya." Jawab luhan tetap dengan aura tenangnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"jadi, hatimu membawamu kesini?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"ne" jawaban yang singkat dan jelas pun didapat kan channyeol.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan tiba-tiba suara luhan menghentikan kegiatan 'mari berdiam diri' mereka.

"hmm, sehun-ah. Bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin cari minum? Tapi kenapa kau malah kesini?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"aku hany ingin menenangkan diri sebentar" jawab sehun sekenanya.

"ohh~… sehun-ah, apakah kau sangat mencintai baekhyun?"

"ne, aku dari awal memang sudah mencintainya. Tapi karena aku terlalu grogi dan gugup jadi aku tak tahu harus melakukan dan bersikap apa dihadapannya. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi karena sikap ku itu aku malah kehilangannya." Jelas sehun pada temannya itu.

"apakah kau sungguh merelakan channyeol dengan baekhyun?" Tanya luhan memastikan.

"haaahh.. ne, mereka saling melengkapi, mencintai dan aku tak berhak ada diantara mereka" jawab sehun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"apa masih ada tempat untuk seorang lagi dihatimu sebagai pengganti baekhyun?" luhan bertanya dengan susah payah dan muka merah, seandainya keadaan disekitar mereka terang mungkin sehun dapat melihat seberapa merahnya wajah sehun.

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan tajam seperti tengah mengintimidasi seseorang. Dan itu membuat wajah seorang Xi Luhan kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus, mungkin lebih merah. Sedetik kemudian sehun kembali memandang lembut pada luhan. Itu membuat detak jantung nya semakin cepat.

"aku memang sudah seharusnya mencari pengganti baekhyun. Tapi apakah ada orang diluar sana yang mau menerimaku?" jawab dan Tanya sehun.

"banyak. Bahkan banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk sekedar mendapat perhatianmu sehun-ah. Tapi, me..menurut mu ak..aku bisa menggantikan baek…baekhyun?" Tanya luhan gugup, detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat seperti sedang lomba lari marathon.

"ma..maksudmu apa luhan-ge?" sehun yang kaget dengan pertanyaan luhan tadi menanyakan maksudnya.

"saranghae. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau dijodohkan dengan baekhyun pun aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu saat kau pertama kali masuk ke universitas kami" luhan menjelaskan semua apa yang dirasakannya.

"jinjja?" Tanya sehun memastikan.

"n-ne.." jawab luhan sedikit menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku coba untuk mencintaimu lulu-ge" jawab sehun menerima perasaan luhan dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. luhan tampak kaget dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru didengarnya.

"jeong..jeongmalyeo?" pastinya. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh sehun.

"gomawo sehun-ah, saranghae" katanya sambil memeluk sehun.

"kkkkk ne, cheonma luhan-ge. Tapi mianhae aku belum bisa membalas kata itu sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu lulu-ge. Gomawo.. telah mau menjadi sandaranku saat ini dan telah mencintaiku" ujar sehun tulus sambil membalas pelukan luhan. Kemudian sehun mengecup puncak kepala luhan sebagai bukti kalau dia memang menyayangi xi luhan.

Malam itu menjadi saksi bisu antara Oh sehun dan xi luhan yang memulai kisah dan lembaran baru cerita cinta mereka.\\

END

Cuap2 author:

Haaaahhh~ mianhae…

Ceritanya jadi gaje bin aneh begini.

Bagi readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh bin gaje milik author ini, mohon review nya pliisss…


End file.
